


The Wedding Experience

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12607164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean Winchester hated weddings. Just despised them. They always drug on, the minister going on about how the couple were going on a magical journey together, blah blah blah.And then there was the reception. Rubber chicken and bad music. Having to dance with Aunt May or whatever old lady wanted to dance with him. The cutting of the cake, the couple’s first dance… Dean hated it all.Until he saw Castiel.





	The Wedding Experience

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 2 of NaNoWriMo

Dean Winchester hated weddings. Just despised them. They always drug on, the minister going on about how the couple were going on a magical journey together, blah blah blah.

And then there was the reception. Rubber chicken and bad music. Having to dance with Aunt May or whatever old lady wanted to dance with him. The cutting of the cake, the couple’s first dance… Dean hated it all.

And this reception was really no different, even though the couple was Charlie Bradbury, his gay friend and her now wife, Dorothy. He stood apart, looking around. He had gotten good at disappearing whenever he noticed an old lady walking towards him.

But then he saw him. Messy dark hair looking like he’d just gotten out of bed after a long sex romp, beautiful chiseled jaw with just the right amount of stubble, and those eyes! They were a color of blue Dean didn’t even have a name for. Perfect thick thighs, and a bulge in his pants that had Dean thinking all kinds of nasty thoughts.

The guy stood apart just like Dean was, and after observing him for a bit, he seemed to be alone as well. Dean sidled over towards him.

“You hate these things as much as I do?”

The man looked surprised, then smiled, and it lit up the room.

“Possibly even more, given that I don’t actually know you.”

Dean smiled back. “And that is a fact I would love to change. I’m Dean. Winchester.” Dean held out his hand.

The man looked at Dean’s hand, then shook it.

“Cas Novak. And that is a unique pick up line, Dean.”

Dean let his hand linger just a little longer when the handshake ended.

“Did it work?”

Cas laughed. “We’ll see, Dean Winchester. We’ll see.”

Dean noticed that Cas’ drink was empty. 

“I’ll go get us a couple more drinks if you promise to be here when I get back.”

Cas held up his hands. “Oh I swear! I won’t go anywhere.”

Dean nodded and went to get them fresh drinks.

He got back and true to his word, Cas was still standing there. Dean handed him his drink.

“So, you a friend of the bride’s or the bride’s?”

Cas laughed. “I work with Dorothy.”

Dean smiled. “Then you’re a teacher?”

Cas nodded, sipping his drink.”Guilty.”

“I have always fantasized about a sexy teacher.”

Cas tilted his head and Dean thought it was just about the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“Oh you have, have you? This was a fantasy when you were in school, I imagine?”

“Oh yeah. Mr. Shurley. He was so sexy I almost failed his course because I spent all my time thinking dirty thoughts about him. Now, I’m having dirty thoughts about you.”

“Oh really? And you think you’re going to get to try any of them out on me?”

Dean grinned. “I’m sure hoping so.” 

Cas just smiled and took another sip of his drink.

They chatted easily for a bit. It turned out they had a lot in common.

Eventually. Dean took Cas’ cup from him and sat both his and Cas’ on a nearby table. He pulled Cas behind a pillar.

Dean put both hands on Cas’ face and pulled him into a kiss. It was chaste at first, more just a ghosting of their lips. But when Cas deepened the kiss, it soon became messy and hot.

Cas’ tongue demanded entrance to Dean’s mouth and Dean gave it. Cas ran his tongue around inside Dean’s mouth and then over his tongue.

Cas pulled back. “Let’s get out of here. I’ve got a room in this hotel.”

Dean smiled and let go of him. “Well. what are we waiting for then?”

When they got on the elevator, Cas pushed Dean up against the wall and grabbed Dean’s lapels in his fists and kissed him hard. They kept kissing until the doors opened on Cas’ floor. They pulled apart and Dean followed Cas to the door of his room and waited while Cas shoved the card in the slot and opened the door. 

As soon as they were inside, Dean was slammed against the closed door and Cas had a thigh slotted between his legs. His mouth was claimed by Cas’ and Dean moaned.

Dean was already hard just from the kissing in the elevator. He knew Cas was too, because he could feel Cas’ hard cock pressed against his thigh. 

Cas rubbed the thigh that was between Dean’s legs against his cock and Dean moaned again.

Cas broke away and grabbed Dean by his shirt. He drug Dean to the bed and pulled his suit coat off and began to unbutton his shirt. Dean did the same to Cas.

Cas pulled Dean’s shirt and tie off. Dean got Cas’ shirt off as well.

Cas kissed him again and then reached down to undo Dean’s pants. He lowered the zipper and then yanked Dean’s pants and boxers to his ankles. Dean stepped out of his shoes and then out of his clothes. 

Dean undid the button on Cas’ pants and unzipped them. He did the same to Cas, yanking them down. He stood up and looked at Cas’ hard cock. 

It was perfect. About eight inches long, it was thick and uncut, just like Dean loved.

Cas pushed Dean back and he bounced on the bed, then scooted to the center, reaching down and yanking off his socks and tossing them aside. He watched Cas step out of his shoes and pull his socks off.

Then Cas crawled over Dean. He leaned over and kissed Dean again, then kissed along his jaw and to his throat.

Dean turned his head to give Cas access.

Cas worked his way down Dean’s throat and to his collarbone, He licked along it and then moved to Dean’s nipples. He sucked on each of them, punching a groan out of Dean.

Cas moved down Dean’s chest and belly, sucking, licking and kissing. He paused every once in awhile to suck a mark onto Dean.

When he got to Dean’s aching and leaking cock, he licked a stripe up the shaft and took the head into his mouth.

Dean thought he was going to die, it felt so good. It was wet and warm and Cas really knew how to use his tongue.

“Fuck! Cas…”

Cas looked up at him through his lashes and that alone made Dean have to fight coming on the spot.

“Oh holy fuck Cas. you need to stop that. I don’t want to cum yet.”

Grinning, Cas popped his mouth off and moved down to suck one of Dean’s balls into his mouth.

Dean spread his legs and Cas moved down between them, sucking Dean’s other ball into his mouth, then licking under them.

Cas reached to his bedside table and came back with a bottle of lube. He popped the top off and poured some into his hand, running his fingers through it,

He sat back and looked at Dean. who lifted his legs high in the air. 

Cas pushed one finger all the way inside Dean, who gasped at the burn.

It soon settled down and Cas began to move his finger in and out.

Dean looked at Cas, who was watching his finger intently.

When Cas leaned over and kissed Dean again, he slid another finger into Dean.

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth.

Cas worked Dean open and added a third finger. Dean was moaning loudly and pushing himself back on Cas’ fingers,

Cas grabbed the condom he’d grabbed when he grabbed the lube. He pulled his fingers out of Dean, who hissed at the sudden lack of anything in his ass. Cas rolled the condom on, and lubed it up,

“Ready Dean?”

Dean nodded. “Very ready.”

Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ hips and Cas grabbed his cock and pulled back the foreskin. He slapped his cock against Dean’s rim a couple of times and then pushed in.

Dean groaned when Cas breached his rim. Cas was thick and it burned and stretched him wide. But he absolutely loved it.

“More, Cas. please, I can take more.”

Cas pushed in slowly. He took his time and it was driving Dean wild. He pushed back against Cas, trying to get him to hurry up. 

“Patience, Dean.”

Dean sighed.

Finally, Cas was fully in Dean. He paused for a moment, and then pulled back out. He pushed in again and Dean made a sound he was pretty sure he’d never made before.

Cas got a rhythm that was hard and fast. Dean grabbed Cas’ shoulders. He tightened his legs around Cas’ hips and met every thrust.

“Fuck, Dean you feel so good..” Cas was panting. He leaned over, which effectively bent Dean in half and kissed him, 

The change in position made Cas’ cock run over Dean’s prostate with every thrust. Dean was moaning so loudly he was sure someone would bang on the wall any second.

Cas hitched Dean’s legs higher on his body and leaned back. He used the lube that was still on his hand, combined with the pre cum that was leaking out of Dean’s cock and began to run his hand up and down Dean’s cock. Dean gasped and dropped his head back onto the pillow. 

“Fuck, Cas, I’m so close…”

Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s cock and began to ram in and out of him even harder. 

Dean made another sound he’d never made before and came hard. He shot cum onto his belly and all over Cas’ hand. 

Cas continued the pounding but he soon lost his rhythm, telling the over-amped Dean he was close. Sure enough, Cas groaned loudly and thrust in and held. Dean watched him and Cas had the most amazing O face Dean had ever seen.

Cas put his head on Dean’s chest and panted. He left his cock inside Dean until it was too soft to stay, then pulled out.

He rolled to Dean’s side and took off the condom and tied it off, throwing it in the general direction of the trash.   
They lay together, catching their breath. When Dean could speak, he turned towards Cas and said, “Cas, that was the best sex of my life. I’m starting to think there may be something to be said for weddings.”

Cas kissed him. “I know just what you mean, Dean.”

They got married a year later, and had the full wedding/reception experience. 

“You never know, “ they told their friends, “you might get lucky too.”


End file.
